Potentially Problematic
by afterlifeparty
Summary: Hermione Granger's task is simple: go back in time, fit in with the teens of the seventies, prevent Harry's parents from dying, stop Wormtail from ever betraying his friends, and in her spare time, try to change the evil ways of one Lucius Malfoy. Yeah, a simple task. No pressure.
1. Chapter 1

It was September 1st, the day to return to Hogwarts. Hermione was alone; Harry and Ron had left to hunt Horcruxes. It was a wonder how they had managed to convince Mrs.Weasley. Hermione lugged her trunk behind her. It was difficult, considering the number of parents running around, making sure that their children had everything and yelling that they had better write at least once a week. Hermione was maneuvering fairly well when she ran into the last person she wanted to meet.

"Watch where you're going, Granger."

"What are you doing here, Ferret?" she asked contemptuously.

"Isn't it obvious, Granger?"

Hermione was not in the mood to argue. "Go find someone else to annoy, Malfoy."

"What are you going to do about it, Mudblood, read me to death?"

"Oh, very funny. Just because I'm Muggleborn doesn't mean that I am any less of a witch. If we weren't surrounded by all these parents, I could hex you into oblivion, and you know what? People wouldn't care. Doesn't that hurt, Malfoy, that if you were gone, it wouldn't matter?"

She saw the anger in his eyes, but she also saw something else - sadness. He couldn't be sad. This was Malfoy, and the Malfoys probably hadn't even heard of emotion. She felt awful, but she would not admit that to him and apologize. But her conscience told her that she had gone too far.

"I'm going to regret saying this someday, but I think I went too far. I shouldn't have said what I did. I wouldn't, I couldn't hex you for no good reason, but I... People would care, I bet loads of people would … your parents would … your friends..." She trailed off when she saw the look on Draco's face. He looked angry, yet almost sad.

"See, Granger, you were right. My parents couldn't care less about me. All they wanted was for me was to follow in my father's footsteps and become a Death Eater, because that's what a Malfoy does. It didn't matter that I didn't want to; no one cared what I thought. I acted like him, and I hated it. I'm not proud of the way I acted. You know, I don't even like the word Mudblood - it's a cruel word that no one should have said to you. I'm not as bad as you think, Granger. It was all an act."

Draco turned away and lugged his trunk onto the train. Hermione stood on the platform, not knowing what to think or say. Draco Malfoy had been civil. He had told her things she had never imagined. He had always seemed like an arrogant idiot, but something had changed.

Hermione shook her head, grabbing her trunk and pulling it onto the train. She dragged it down the corridor to the compartment reserved for the Heads and Prefects. She placed it the trunk rack and removed the photo album she carried around and laid across one of the long seats. She flipped through the pictures, seeing pictures of herself, Ron and Harry. Some were the magical pictures and some were Muggle. She saw one that she hadn't seen before. It was of her, Ron and Harry sitting on a couch. They were talking, but both Harry and Ron had their eyes on her the entire time. Hermione realized that it had been taken this summer. She had never felt more alone than after seeing that picture. She turned the page, and a scrap of parchment flittered out. She unfolded it.

Hey, Hermione!

By the time you read this, you will more than likely be on the train. We know that you're probably disappointed with us for leaving you here while we went to hunt Horcruxes, but more than anything else, we want to keep you safe, and we hope that you'll forgive us. Please have a good year, and don't study too hard. I know that things will be different this year, but try to enjoy it. Dumbledore told us that he has a job for you too, Hermione, but we're not allowed to tell you. Besides, we know that Dumbledore will tell when you arrive at Hogwarts. Remembe,we love you and we'll miss you everyday.

Love, Harry and Ron

Hermione couldn't but help but think about what Dumbledore had told Harry and Ron and would tell her. She put those thoughts in the very back of her head and placed the note between those pages of her album. She turned another page and laughed. These were the few pictures she had of Sirius, including a picture of him running throughout number 12 Grimmauld Place with decorations, laughing, and another of him running into Professor McGonagall, covering both of them with tinsel. It was sad to think that he was gone now. As she told herself that it wasn't fair, a tear fell from her eye. She had never told anyone, but she had had a secret crush on Sirius.

He was just so different from her; he was a trouble-maker, he didn't worry so much about everything. She knew that it probably hadn't been right to crush on a man of Sirius's age, but she never considered it for a moment until he died. When it happened, it hurt her, not just because she had a crush on him, but because he wouldn't be around to cause mayhem, to bug her about reading and to get her to be fun. He just wouldn't be around for her, for Harry, for anyone.

She turned the page and saw a priceless picture. It was of Dumbledore, sitting with all of them at the table in the kitchen. Everyone was distracted, and no one saw him secretly steal a sweet from Ron's pile on the table. Ron had gone crazy looking for it. Hermione sighed. She wished that Ron and Harry were here instead of looking for Horcruxes.

She heard the door slide open, and she figured that it must be the Head Boy. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy walking into the compartment.

"Hello, Granger." His face was tense, but she didn't sense any anger towards her. His tensity made her wary, but she replied with an answer nonetheless.

"Hello." He lazily sat down across from her.

"Reading, how unusual, Granger."

"There's nothing wrong with reading. Maybe you should try it out one day."

"Except that it makes you a bookworm."

"Like I haven't heard that one before. People call me a bookworm all the time, but if it bothered me, I would have done something about it years ago. I enjoy reading. It's "my thing," as Ron and Harry like to put it." She smiled at the thought, but her smile slid off her face when she came to see that she was staring at Malfoy.

"Potty and Weasel? I don't see them trailing after you. Where are they?" He was too nosy for his own good, and she wasn't about to tell him where.

"They're… they're not coming back; they left me here, alone."

"Why? Even I know that school's important."

She knew she couldn't tell them where Harry and Ron were going.

"I just don't know why...why I had to..."

"Right..." Clearly, he was not convinced, but to Hermione's relief, he didn't push the issue any further. You could see, though, that it had captured his interest, but leaving school without finishing your last year would make anyone wonder.

They both kept quiet for the rest of the ride back. When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Hermione was the first to get up. She reached the door before she realized that she was supposed to walk with Malfoy to show unity, like it was something simple to show.

"Malfoy, come on, we have to walk together to show unity." Hermione dreaded the idea, but she wasn't going to handle her new duties poorly and have her badge taken away.

"Keep your knickers on, Granger, I'm coming." He was calm and collected, unlike Hermione, who was ready to jinx him for his last comment.

They left the train and walked to the carriages. They got into one and began to move towards Hogwarts. Hermione was excited to be back, but it was going to be a lonely year. She did have Ginny to talk to, but she wouldn't be around much. The carriage ride was quiet. Hermione occasionally stole glances at Malfoy. He caught her looking once when they had almost arrived.

"You know, Granger, you should really stop staring. You might give me the idea that you have a crush on me." He smirked. How Hermione hated that smirk; it always made her want to smack him. But even she was caught off guard by his comment.

She blushed, but only because she had been caught. She had only been looking at him because she didn't know what to do and she didn't like the silence.

"You wish, Malfoy." She was poised to hit him, but the carriage stopped suddenly, and Hermione and Draco both knew that they were back at Hogwarts. Hermione jumped down and started walking inside. Malfoy called her name (she swore she heard "Hermione" instead of "Granger), but she pushed it out of her mind. She turned around.

"What?" Her voice was filled with impatience and anger. She just wanted to get up to the castle now.

"Weren't you the one, not too long ago, going on about unity, and there you are, basically running away from me. It wouldn't be because you're embarrassed, would it?" His trademark smirk covered his mouth once again.

"Give it a rest, Malfoy." She was attempting to keep their discussion to a minimum. She rather enjoyed the effects of her silence on him.

He caught up to her and they walked together into the Great Hall. They sat down at their respective tables. When everyone was seated, Professor Dumbledore stood and began to speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I must warn all students that these days are dark. Be careful. What lies ahead is not to be taken light-heartedly. With that said, tuck in."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was dimmer than usual, and it was obvious that he was worried about something. Hermione wasn't especially hungry, but she tried to eat, because she knew she'd be hungry later.

When everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore called for both Hermione and Draco. They stood and walked over to him, and he told them that he would be showing them where they would be living. Once they had exited the Great Hall, he showed them to a portrait of an apple, a talking apple. Hermione looked to Dumbledore as to ask if he was serious, but Dumbledore simply smiled, his eyes twinkling for a couple of seconds. Both Hermione and Draco said their goodnights to Dumbledore and stepped through the portrait hole. Hermione went straight up to where the rooms were located. She saw a door she presumed to be hers, as it said "Head Girl". She turned to look at Malfoy, who was standing at the bottom of the steps.

"I think we should try to be completely civil with each other. I think you should stop calling me "Granger" and making fun of my reading." It was high time she took charge of this situation. She wanted the name-calling and rudeness to stop.

"Yes, your highness, I will be civil. I'll try to stop saying Granger, and I won't make fun of reading, but you have to call me Draco."

There was the catch, the exchange. She would have to call him Draco. It was a fair deal, but Hermione didn't want to relinquish her power. However, she was becoming quite tired of the stare-down that she was competing in with Malfoy. She just wanted to escape to her room.

"Ok, fine. I'm going to my room for the rest of the night. Goodnight, Ma-Draco." She'd almost slipped, but she had made a nice save indeed.

"See, now, that wasn't too hard. Night, Hermione." He gave a slight wave. She thought he was taking civility quite well. All she could hope was that he didn't want to be friends, because she couldn't imagine the horror if Harry and Ron found out.

Hermione slipped inside her room. It was gorgeous with pale pink walls and a white dresser. She saw a door, opened it, and saw a bathroom. The bathroom had white walls, but despite its plainness, it seemed very nice. She closed the door, and, feeling very sleepy, decided to sleep. She dressed in her pyjamas and laid on the pillows. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

But later, from the depths of sleep, Hermione heard a bang and awoke to see the outline of someone standing in her doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione blinked a couple of times before the person's outline became clearer. It was Dumbledore.

"Professor, what's going on? Is everything alright?"

Hermione was worried. It wasn't just any night that the Headmaster needed to come into your room.

"No, I'm afraid that everything is not alright. There are Death Eaters on the Hogwarts grounds. They are currently in the Forbidden Forest. We must act quickly." Dumbledore added the last part in a whisper.

"Oh, dear, Professor. It's all happening again, isn't it? Why are they back? Harry isn't here."

"They have not come only for Harry, Miss Granger. Mostly, they want Muggleborns, but they are ready to kill anyone who resists."

"What are we going do?"

"You, Miss Granger, will come with me to my office. We must discuss some matters right now."

"Professor, may I have a few minutes to change?"

"Of course. I dare say that wandering the school in your nightclothes in this situation wouldn't be desirable."

Dumbledore left the room and headed down the stairs. Hermione closed the door and put on her school uniform, since it was the first thing that came to hand. As she finished changing and walked downstairs, she saw Draco standing at the door to his room.

"What's going on? Professor, what are you doing here? Where are you going?"

"Miss Granger and I have important matters to discuss, but you must be warned. Death Eaters are approaching Hogwarts, and I believe He will be looking for you."

Dumbledore stepped into the corridor, and Hermione followed him. They entered his office and sat. There was silence for a few moments.

"I shall assume you found Harry and Ron's note for you."

"Yes, but how did you know...?"

"I told them to write it."

"So what do I need to know?"

"Well, Miss Granger... As you know, our world has been in danger ever since the birth of Voldemort, but it has become even more so since the death of Harry's parents. But if we can prevent them from dying, stop Peter from betraying them, and perhaps even change Lucius Malfoy's ways, our current circumstances would change. I want to send you back in time."

"But, Professor… meddling with time? That's incredibly dangerous!" Hermione couldn't believe what she had heard. Dumbledore wanted to send her back in time.

"I understand the consequences, Miss Granger, and I do believe that the benefits outweigh them. We will send you back to their seventh year. Make friends with them. Change Peter. Befriend Severus, and see what you can do about Lucius. Do try to fit in." Hermione saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes again. He handed her a Time Turner, but it looked different than the one she had used in her third year.

"Seven turns, Miss Granger. He will be your age now."

Hermione was shocked. How did he know? How did Dumbledore know these things?

"How... how did…?"

"As I may have said before, I have my ways.

Hermione took a few deep breaths.

"Seven turns back."

She counted them as she turned the Time Turner. One… two… three… four… five… six. She looked up at Dumbledore, but he only offered a few words.

"Goodbye. We shall see each other very soon"

She gave the Time Turner one final turn, and everything began to spin around. When she stopped spinning, she lay on the floor of Dumbledore's office as if nothing had happened. But when she stood up, she saw a younger Dumbledore.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I have been expecting you."

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

"I have made arrangements for an extra bed for you, and Professor McGonagall has provided a trunk filled with a few uniforms and some current clothes. She told me that she quite enjoyed it. All your books are also in there. I believe that that will be all. Your story is that you have been privately taught by an old friend of mine for the past six years because you needed to stay close to home, as your mother was sick. She has been returned to health and wishes you to spend your last year here. If anyone inquires who taught you, as I'm sure they will, you are to tell them that her whereabouts are not to be revealed. I have been informed of your task. I hope that the time change won't be too hard on you, and I do hope you enjoy living in this decade. Now, if there is nothing else, you had best return to the common room. The password is 'Diddily Winks'."

"Professor, what do you mean by my story for right now...?"

"There will come a time when you may choose to let the ones you trust know the truth, but only when the time is right. I do know that you know of Mr. Lupin's condition, but please remain oblivious to it and allow him to tell you in his own time."

"Alright. Goodnight, Professor."

Hermione stepped out of Dumbledore's office and began to walk towards the common room. She wasn't looking where she was going, and she collided with someone. Great! First day in this decade and you knock someone down! But it wasn't just anyone – it was Sirius Black.

"Oh, I am so sorry… I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay. I haven't seen you around before – are you new? What house are you in?"

"Yes, I am. I'm in Gryffindor. You wouldn't happen to know where the common room is, would you? Every corridor seems to look the same, and I think I'm lost, I wish Dumblefore had told me where it was"

"Of course. I am a Gryffindor myself, so I'll show you around and I'll introduce you to my friends."

She looked up at him. She couldn't believe she was staring at Sirius. He was definitely cuter than she had imagined. He caught her looking, and she blushed.

"I never caught your name," he said.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Hermione – Hermione Granger." She smiled at him. First impressions are everything.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Hermione. My name is Sirius Black."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sirius." She smiled again.

He put his arm around her. "I think I'm going to like having you around."

She giggled. He noticed how beautiful she looked when she laughed. He was beginning to think that this was going to be a good year.

They arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"This is the entrance to the common room. The password is 'Diddily Winks'."

Hermione gave him a strange look. "That's a strange password."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have picked it as our password. It's not very masculine."

Hermione laughed. He certainly was funny.

"So, why are you out so late? Doesn't this school have a curfew?"

"Yes, but I don't follow it. But, anyways, I was in the kitchen, getting some food. I'll have to take you there sometime. Besides who are you to ask me why I'm out late?" he joked. "Who gets to school at this hour?"

"For your information, Professor Dumbledore could only get a Portkey at this hour. I wasn't exactly in London at the time the train left, so he fixed that. Happy?"

"Yes. Stupid thing, she's fallen asleep again. Diddily Winks!" He added the last part in a half shout so that the Fat Lady would hear him.

"Yes, yes, in you go..."

They walked in together, and Hermione saw a bunch of people sitting on the couch near the fireplace where she, Harry, and Ron had enjoyed sitting during their school years.

"See, nobody sleeps here. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Hey, guys, this is Hermione Granger. She's the new girl."

"Oh, so you're the girl Dumbledore told me about. Hi, I'm Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you. Here, next to me, is James Potter, next to him is Remus Lupin, and beside him is Peter Pettigrew. You've already met Sirius."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"How come you've been to Hogwarts before?" It was Peter who asked this question.

"Well, you see, I got my letter and everything, but my mother was very sick... and I couldn't bear to be away for all those months in case something happened, so I wrote to Dumbledore and told him of my predicament, and he said that he would work it out, and he did. He asked a friend of his to privately teach me for the last six years. I'm here now because my mother is better, and she wanted me to come for my last year and make some friends, and not be stuck at home all year round."

"It's good that she's better now. You'll just love Hogwarts." Peter smiled, which surprised Hermione, since she had always thought the worst of him.

"Well, that's good to know."

"Hermione, I should show where your sleeping. That is, if Sirius will let go of you." Lily smiled.

"Oh, right." Sirius laughed. How Hermione loved that laugh, the laugh that sounded somewhat like a bark.

Lily showed Hermione the Seventh Year Dorm. Lily showed her the extra bed that had been placed in the room for her, and as Hermione looked around the room, she noticed a girl with long brown hair and a round face, who seemed rather sad.

"Oh, Alice, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"No matter what I do, he just can't take a hint." Alice looked up and saw Hermione. "Who are you?"

"How rude of me," Lily said. "This is Hermione Granger. She's a new girl. I told you about her."

"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Alice Kinsley."

"It's very nice to meet you too."

"So, do you like Hogwarts so far?" Alice asked.

"Yes. It's certainly very big, and so far, the people I've met are all nice."

"Of course, she's fallen under the charm of our lovely Sirius." Lily giggled. She was quite a perceptive person.

"I'm not surprised. He is a charmer. But just wait till you meet the some of the Slytherins, those annoying little gits, and you won't think that everyone in Hogwarts is so nice." Alice looked purely disgusted and hateful.

"Well, I'm sure they can't all be that bad," Hermione said timidly, wary of getting in the way of a witch brilliant enough to be a future Auror.

"But the worst ones must be Lucius Malfoy and that grease-ball Severus Snape." Alice giggled as she added Snape's name.

"Grease-ball?" Hermione questioned.

"He's hair is really greasy, so everyone calls him grease-ball or other grease-related names, but I try not to think of him like that. It's not right," Lily answered Hermione.

"Well, that's Lily for you. Nice to everyone, even the Slytherins," Alice said.

Hermione yawned. She was tired, but apparently, these people never slept, and she didn't want to be the only one asleep.

"My, it's getting late. We should go to sleep...big day tomorrow. We had better get those boys to bed. If we don't do it, they'd never sleep. You can come with us, Hermione," Lily said in response to Hermione's yawn. Hermione knew that Lily was giving her a chance to sleep as well.

They walked downstairs. Lily came up behind the couch and leaned over James's shoulder. He turned around.

"Come on, boys, you should go to bed."

"Oh, but...fine. Let's go, guys. Night, Lily," he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Alice, Hermione."

"Night, ladies," added the other three other boys.

When the girls returned to their room, they quietly slipped off to sleep, but Hermione lay awake, thinking, for a while.

The next morning, Hermione awoke early, as was usual for her. She was the only one awake in the dormitory, so she dressed quietly and slipped downstairs to wait in the common room. When she stepped off the last stair, she noticed that she wasn't the only one who rose early.

"Hello, Remus. I thought I was the only one who woke up early," Hermione said as she sat on the couch next to him.

"It's hard to sleep late when all you hear is that bunch snoring so loud that I'm surprised you girls don't hear it."

"I take it they're late sleepers?"

"Yes, but Sirius is the laziest one of all. He usually makes it down to breakfast in time to grab a piece of toast."

"So, what is everyone like? Sirius, James, Peter, Lily..."

"Well, Sirius is, according to the girls, the greatest thing at Hogwarts, but he's a good friend, and he's loyal to the end. He's never told a secret or anything like that. James...he's a bit arrogant, but Lily tamed him, a bit. He and Sirius are exactly alike, and they're best friends. Peter is a nice kid, but he's shy, so people don't really notice him, but he's a good friend. Lily's got a temper. If you get on her bad side… just don't," he finished.

"You all sound like so much fun. So, what are you like, Remus?"

"Me? I'm a bit quieter than the others. I read a lot more than James or Sirius or Peter do. I've actually been to the library."

Hermione giggled as he added the last part.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" Hermione questioned further.

"Ah, I see you haven't been told."

"What haven't I been told?"

"You see, Sirius, James, and Peter are a bunch of pranksters. They play pranks on the Slytherins, and I'm the supervision."

"I know you don't like them, but I can't believe they're all that bad."

"Reserve your judgment until you meet one of them. They treat Muggleborns like they're of a lower class than 'Purebloods'."

"Well, they sure won't like me, then."

"Oh, so you're a Muggleborn too. Lily is as well."

Remus looked thoughtful for a second, but then he broke out laughing.

"What are you laughing for?" she asked.

"It's just… you're going to love Arthur when you meet him. He's a Pureblood, but he loves Muggle things. Lately, he's been wondering what a Rubber Duck is for. Lily hasn't been able to keep a straight face for long enough to tell him."

Hermione knew who he was talking about, and she couldn't help but laugh

"Well, we should probably go eat. If we wait for everyone else, there won't be any breakfast left."

"Okay."

Hermione and Remus walked down to the Great Hall together. As they sat down at the Gryffindor Table, Remus across from her, Hermione took some fruit and a piece of toast. She didn't want to look like a pig.

"I see you've spiked some interest from the big Slytherin git himself."

"Who...?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione turned and looked. He looked exactly like Draco. She turned back around and picked at her food.

"If you're trying to give the illusion that you're a picky eater, you're not doing it too well."

"I guess I'm busted, then."

Remus laughed.

"You're going to be just as bad as Lily, aren't you?"

As he finished saying this, James and Peter sauntered into the Great Hall and slouched down in the two seats on either side of Remus.

"So, you're an early riser too... like Moony, here. I'll never understand it."

Both of the boys loaded their plates with food. The sight and idea of someone eating so much food made Hermione a little nauseous. Remus noticed her look of disgust and nudged the boys.

"You guys should really eat with more decent manners. You could make people sick with how much you eat."

They both stopped piling food onto their plates and tried to eat nicely. It wasn't easy for them, but they tried. Hermione smiled at Remus. Without his intervention, Hermione was afraid she would have been sick.

"So, how late does Lily sleep?"

"Oh, she should be around soon. Lily would never sleep in."

"Yeah, Lily would probably kiss Lucius before she'd sleep in," Remus added.

Hermione laughed at the thought of Lily kissing Lucius. The doors swung open again, and Sirius walked in. All the girls had their eyes on him, and Hermione was no exception. Remus noticed her looking and laughed. Sirius sat down next to Hermione, which made her heart skip a beat.

"I think this is a historical moment. Sirius Black is up early," Remus teased.

"Well, there's a first for everything." Sirius glanced at Hermione and winked, which make her blush, and everyone noticed.

"It's not even the first day of classes, and Sirius is already hitting on you. Padfoot, can't you at least wait till we're done eating?" James grinned. Sirius stuck his tongue out at James, who stuck his out in response.

"Real mature, guys," Remus and Hermione said at the same time. They both laughed.

Just then, Lily and Alice sauntered in. Lily looked shocked.

"How can this be? Sirius is here before me. This is going to be a strange day."

"It's always a strange day with Sirius around," James said, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone had finished eating, which didn't take long, they headed for class. Hermione had glanced at the schedule she had been given along with other Seventh Year Gryffindors and seen that she had Potions first, along with the rest of the group. Her schedule was identical to the one she would have had in the future, but she realized that she would have potions with a younger Professor Slughorn. She walked alongside Sirius, who had decided to place his arm around her waist. Hermione blushed, which James noticed. He grinned at Hermione. It was becoming clear to the Marauders that Hermione had fallen under Sirius's charm.

They hadn't gone too far when Lucius himself walked right up to Hermione.

"Hello, I see we haven't met. I'm Lucius Malfoy." He held his hand out for her to shake. Hermione was speechless. She wasn't quite sure of what to do, but she remembered Dumbledore's request that she befriend Lucius. She wasn't sure how to, so she began by taking his hand and returning the shake. He smiled haughtily.

"I see at least one Gryffindor has some manners." He sneered at everyone else. Hermione was disturbed by his treatment of her new friends, but she knew Slytherins didn't normally befriend Gryffindors. She whispered quietly to Sirius.

"Sirius, does Lucius hate all Muggleborns, because I'm a Muggleborn. He'll know that when he hears my name." She quickly smiled at Lucius to hide the nature of her hushed conversation. He smirked back.

"Not that I know of, but you've got us to help you if he gets nasty."

"Sorry about that. I'm Hermione...Granger." Hermione waited to see his reaction. He certainly looked like he was trying to figure out if she was Pureblooded or not.

"It's a pleasure..." It was obvious that he didn't have the same views as he would when he was older, or he was thinking of something else.

The rest of the group looked shocked to see Lucius speaking politely to a Gryffindor, a Muggleborn, nonetheless. He clearly noticed this.

"Should I be worried that your friends are all staring at me like that?" He asked, sounding slightly disgusted.

"I think they're rather shocked to see you talking civilly to me."

"Why? Because you're a Gryffindor, or because you're Muggleborn?"

"I'm both, actually," Hermione said daringly, not believing that she was talking to Lucius Malfoy, the same man who would become a Death Eater. But she was here to change that.

"I'll make this clear for your friends, then. I'm obviously not like you think. I have nothing against Muggleborns, and the only person in my family who does is my ruddy father."

Hermione couldn't help but wonder what had changed his opinion between now and the future.

"Well, if that's all settled, we have a class to get to. Come on, Sirius, lead the way," Hermione said.

Sirius and the rest of the group were amazed by what had happened. They had never seen Lucius be that nice to a Gryffindor, a Muggleborn one, at that. Sirius shook his head and led Hermione to the dungeons. Everyone else trailed behind them. Upon reaching the large dungeon where Potions class was held, Sirius and Hermione sat close to the front, at Hermione's request, which had made him laugh. About a second later, James and Lily slid in beside them. James leaned over to talk to Sirius.

"I think these two like classes way too much."

Hermione rolled her eyes are Lily. Remus and Peter took their seats in the next row. When Professor Slughorn eventually entered, the sight of Sirius sitting near the front made him do a double take.

"My, my... Sirius Black sitting near the front. What next?" He grinned and took a seat at his desk at the front of the room. He then noticed Hermione's presence. "Ah, Miss Granger, I see you made it to class without any troubles? I'm Professor Slughorn. Professor Dumbledore has told me about you." Hermione could have sworn she saw Professor Slughorn wink.

"It's nice to meet you, Professor. I had no troubles, thanks to Sirius and the others."

Hermione grinned, and Sirius laughed at his friends, who were playfully glaring at Hermione for calling them 'the others'. Professor Slughorn grinned at all of them and then returned to shuffling the few pieces of parchment on his desk.

"Alright, class. Welcome to an exciting new year of Potions. This is your last and most important year, so I don't want to see any of you slacking off." He glanced pointedly at Sirius and James, who both put on their innocent faces. "Today, we'll be brewing the Babbling Beverage. Everything is on the board. Please work with the partner who you are seated with."

With a swish of his wand, the instructions appeared on the board. Hermione read the list of ingredients, including sneezewort, scurvy-grass, lovage, moonstone, valerian and pomegranate juice. She went to the potions stock and took the necessary ingredients. When she placed half the ingredients in front of Sirius, he looked up at her and grinned.

"Smiling at me is not going to get you out of cutting these up."

Sirius sighed and resigned himself to the chore; Hermione giggled and went back to her work. When they had both finished and put the ingredients into the potion in the correct order, it turned a brilliant shade of light blue. Hermione grinned. The potion had turned out perfectly. She looked over at Lily, who was swatting James away from the potion. James looked like he was trying to stick his quill in the potion. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to look back at Sirius.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"It wasn't me, it was Remus." Hermione looked over at Remus, who shook his head. Peter did as well.

"It was you! If they didn't do it, and clearly James or Lily didn't, and you claim not to, then may I ask who you think did it?"

"It was a ghost."

"Right, Sirius, whatever you say. If you won't admit it was you, I'll mess up your hair."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Hermione leaned over and shook his hair. In the end, it stuck up in every direction. Sirius felt his hair.

"I don't think this was the look I was going for." But he grinned nonetheless. He just liked that she was this comfortable with him. Remus and Peter burst out laughing, after seeing Sirius's hair.

"Well, I think it looks simply marvelous. Don't you two agree?" Hermione looked over to James and Lily, to whom Sirius had addressed the question.

"Padfoot, you look like you've been struck by lightning." James grinned. Lily just rolled her eyes and attempted to get James to pay attention to their potion.

"I think it might be easier just to get a leash for him, Lily, but, then again, you'd probably end up choking him, and well, that would be horrible," Sirius finished lamely. Hermione rolled her eyes at the last part.

Lily giggled. "Well, I'd rather not be responsibly for choking him, though it is a brilliant idea." James actually began to pay attention and realized what they were talking about. "Hey, that's not very nice. Everyone loves the Prongs. " He grinned.

"And do you always talk about yourself in the third person?" Hermione asked, a smile on her lips.

James pretended to look shocked. "Do you not love the Prongs?" When Hermione said nothing, he looked to Sirius. "She does not love the Prongs." He looked back to Hermione. "Why do you not love the Prongs?" James batted his eyelashes at her,

"I will not love the Prongs unless the Prongs stops talking in the third person." Hermione placed emphasis on Prongs.

James pretended to look hurt for a second, but then he grinned. "Oh, alright, but you must answer the question." Hermione giggled.

"Only if it'll shut you up. Fine, I love the Prongs. There, happy now?" Sirius bark-laughed.

"You better not love the Prongs more than the amazing and brilliant Padfoot." Hermione blushed, but she also couldn't help but laugh at Sirius calling himself 'brilliant'.

"I'm not sure you qualify for brilliant." Hermione heard a snort of laughter and turned to see Remus and Peter laughing so hard that they were almost falling out of their seats.

"She's got you there, Padfoot," Remus laughed. Sirius playfully glared at them all and turned to Hermione. He pretended to bat his eyelashes like a girl. Hermione giggled at him. He certainly made classes a lot more interesting, especially since they were done their work, and there was nothing left to do.

"Sirius, are you attempting to be a girl now, because I don't like girly men." Hermione winked at him, something she never would have done before. She nearly blushed again. Sirius eyed her curiously.

"Me? A girly man? I think not!" he said, pretending to be hurt by her accusation.

Hermione, of course, knew that he was joking and grinned mercifully at him. "Oh, forgive me, I meant no harm." She lightly pushed his shoulder. "I believe that was a form of harm, there." Hermione pretended to scoff, and turned back to their potion.

"Oh, come now, Hermione, are you going to ignore me?" Sirius said, amused. "Because I don't think you could ignore me, even if you tried." Hermione whipped around and said,

"I could if I wanted to."

Sirius just grinned. "Well, then, let's make a deal. If you can resist me for, let's say, two days, I'll be your slave, or something. If I win, you have to go on a date with me," Sirius said confidently, but Hermione just smiled.

"You've got yourself a deal, but I should tell you that I never lose a bet."

She whipped back around to ladle some potion into a vial. Sirius leaned over to whisper to James. "Quite nerdy, that one," he whispered (well, a whisper to him. To most, it was normal tone). "She's more like Lily than I thought, mate." James just grinned.

"I know what you mean." Both girls turned to the boys.

"I heard that," they said in union, giggling after realizing it.

Hermione, determined to ignore Sirius, looked directly at James. "That's not very nice, Jamesy-poo," she said in mock earnest. "Lily isn't a nerd, and neither am I," she added, very certain.

"Jamesy-poo? Is that my new nickname? I think I can live with that," he said, smirking. "But from now on, you're Hermsy-Poo."

Hermione grimaced. "Couldn't you just call me Hermione? Or I'd even accept Hermione-Poo." She smiled slightly. She actually didn't mind the nickname, but Sirius, who was so sure that Hermione wouldn't be able to ignore him, was a bit perturbed.

"Oh, Hermsy-Poo, I think we need to add something to our potion," Sirius interrupted in an attempt to gain Hermione's attention. She was determined to ignore him. Peter and Remus, on the other hand, were so amused by everything going on that they couldn't hide the huge grins on their faces.

"Yes, Hermsy-Poo, I think you do need to add some valerian, or I'm afraid your potion will turn pink and go BOOM," Remus joked. He realized, from the color, that the potion was complete.

"Alright, class," said Professor Slughorn, "it's time to hand in your potions. Please put some in a vial and leave it at the front. You are dismissed."

Hermione placed the vial she had already filled on the Professor's desk. "Good day, Professor," she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Professor Slughorn nodded.

"I hope you're a good student, like Lily, and if so, maybe I'll tell you about a little club of mine." He said this with a glint in his eye.

Hermione nodded, and knowing exactly what club he was referring to, she groaned inwardly, but she smiled nonetheless. She made her way back to their table and asked, "Are any of you going to leave with me?" She kept her eyes averted from Sirius. Remus rose to the opportunity. "I'll come with you, my dear," he said gallantly.

Hermione smiled. "Well, I'd be delighted." They both headed off to The Great Hall. Little did they know that fate would intervene, and she'd meet one that she really hoped she wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Remus made their way to the Great Hall, of course she hadn't expected that someone would be expecting her, let along would be waiting at the entrance. Hermione and Remus were laughing and joking around, something she greatly enjoyed, for as nice as he was in the future, he was nowhere as charming as he was now. A shadow loomed over both.

"Miss Granger, What a pleasure" He replied with more charm then she would have expected from him. "The name is Severus-Severus Snape"

Hermione wasn't sure whether to shake his hand or snub him completely, but something compelled her to be polite towards him, but the way he introduced himself, the way he talked towards her, made her quite uneasy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you" She replied, extending her arm, all the while Remus was sending death glares towards Snape, who appeared to take no notice of it, or really cared.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you" He replied taking her hand to his lips, Hermione suppressed a looming urge to be sick.

Remus covered up a laugh into a cough, Snape just sneered at him "I see" His expression was unreadable, Snape could go and hex her for all she knew, but she seriously doubted he would risk getting into trouble.

"Well, you see Severus, I was just about to have lunch with Remus here, so maybe we can have this little chat later" She re-linked arms with Remus and walked inside the Great Hall, there went her idea of being nice. She and Remus entered with a few curious looks towards them, it was as people assumed things without knowing.

"Ignore them" Remus must have sensed something "Your new and they haven't decided on whether to hate you or like you and with Sirius having his attention on you, I wouldn't expect much from the ladies" He took a seat, Hermione next to him. "But your certainly the talk of Hogwarts" He chuckled.

"That's exactly what I don't want, I like things to be quiet and minimal commotion as possible, though I have dealt with enough to last me a lifetime" She sighed and pulled at a piece of bread. "I just don't like the thought of having people staring at me" Remus nudged her side.

"Too late for that, my dear, you've got two of the loveliest slytherins looking at you" She looked over to see Snape, and Malfoy clearly staring at her, if only she could know what they were saying about her, because it was nerve-wracking to have death-eaters or death-eaters to be, staring at you.

"Why are they looking at me? I don't like it one bit" She turned her head away and focused on her food instead, or rather her little tiny piece of bread, Remus, it seemed felt on upon the need to try and reason their staring at her

"You're new, mysterious and pretty, so I can see why but I wouldn't find their interest in you, anything of a good nature" Remus reasoned, trying to be helpful. "Aha! I see the slackers have arrived" He motioned over to the entrance to where, Lily, James, Sirius – sans Peter stood.

Sirius took a seat on Hermione's other side, she didn't bother to take notice, she was determined to win the bet. Sirius, it seemed had noticed the watchful stares of Snape and Malfoy, and set death glares until they looked away, Hermione not wanting to wait around, stood up, arousing stares from a few.

"Well, since I'm done and since there is a free period next, I'm going to the library, and I doubt any of you will join me" The looks she received from James and Sirius were priceless but she got interested looks from Lily and Remus, she stood up, grabbing her bag. "Lily? Remus? Care to join me?" She waited to hear a response, while James and Sirius wildly flailing their arms about at Lily and Remus. Lily it seemed was not fussed about eating, had stuck a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Wef, woof looof fo" She muffled through her bread, Remus came to the rescue and translated for Hermione.

"I believe she said, we will join you" He grinned largely at Lily, by now James and Sirius had largely turned into grumpy little 2-year olds.

"What are we suppose to do?" James and Sirius both whined.

"I'd do something, come up with a prank, actually do some school work, just don't kill each other, or anyone else for that matter" James scoffed but the three turned and walked away.

"Now they're probably going to end up killing each other, that or there going to pull a prank, more then likely involving Snape" Remus replied very official sounding.

"Well, he'll probably deserve it" A gasp erupted from Lily

"Hermione!"

"Well, he might, he's just so creepy" She looked at Lily. "He kissed my hand, how many girls, muggleborns nonetheless, does he do that to?" Lily opened her mouth to retort something back, yet no words came out, and was silent for quite awhile.

"Well, okay that is very odd" She said after much deliberation "He's a real odd one, a little cruel but I just don't believe he deserves all of James and Sirius' pranks, some are cruel, maybe a little too cruel"

"He still creeps me out, he always seems like he's up to something" Hermione was trying to be a voice of reason but Snape did make her uneasy, she didn't know much if really anything about him at this age, for all she knew he was already a deatheater. They arrived at the library before anyone could respond to Hermione, it was the same as she remembered, she almost glided over to an empty table.

It was quiet, maybe a little too quiet, until Hermione had finished reading, Remus and Lily weren't ready so she left on her own, it wasn't like it was very far away, though Remus had tried to go with her, she had told him to stay with Lily. She hadn't walked far, or climbed many stairs before she was close to the common room, she was a little uneasy considering there wasn't a single person around.

"Hello Hermione, or would you prefer I call you Miss Granger" She whipped around violently, she knew that voice. The look on his face made her whole body shiver. She hadn't expected him near here, and it wasn't hard to wonder why he was around here.

"Hello-Hello Severus" Her voice was a little shaky but she was determined not to show it.

"I wasn't sure if you would be alone" His eyes bore into hers, which she didn't like at all.

"Why did you want me along? You could have easily talked to me before"

"Not with Lily around, I haven't been able to go near her since 5th year, but that's not my point"

"Then what is your point, Severus?"

"Why are you only here this year? Why?" He repeated the last word again. "There's something about you, something different, I don't know what, but I intend to find out"

His voice was so firm, yet Hermione was curious to know what could he tell about her, the others couldn't.

"Severus, I have my reasons for only coming here, ones which I don't feel the need to share with you and feel free to think I'm different, you'll never know why"

She took his blatant stare as a excuse to leave, brushing past him, she made her way to the common room, she came to see James and Sirius whispering unclear words between each other.

"Tonight-moon" It was all Hermione could make out, but she had an idea of what that could mean.

"Care to let me in on the secret, boys?" She replied casually as she took a seat near them. They ceased speaking at once, but smiled at her.

"It's a boy thing Hermione, you wouldn't understand"

Hermione scrunched up her nose "Oh, I know, I'm just a silly little girl" She replied sarcastically. "Have you been keeping busy? Haven't killed each other, I see"

"Of course we didn't, did you really think we would?" Sirius looked to James "She's been here over a day now, and already thinks we'd do something like that"

"Hermione, I'm just shocked" James teased

"Oh, please" She had to admit they were amusing to say the least.

"Where's Lily and Remus" James inquired

"They stayed behind, though they should be coming along, I did get the honor of meeting Severus again"

James and Sirius both sat up straighter and more alert. "What do you mean again? And what happened?" She didn't look at Sirius at all while speaking.

"I met him first with Remus, and it was fine, though this time, he mentioned Lily and then told me there's something different about him and he's going to find out what" She replied casually, she didn't want them overreacting, which of course they did.

"Stay away from him, Hermione, he's not a good guy, he's bad news" James pleaded

"I'll be fine, really, I'm a big girl"

As she finished, both Remus and Lily came into the common room. James nearly attacked Lily when she got near.

"Why would Snivellus be talking about you?" His words startled Lily, her eyes became unfocused for a moment before smiling at James.

"I don't know James; I don't know but don't worry"

Hermione made a motion to stand up; she wanted to get to class early. The others watched her. "How about we get to class early, that wouldn't be a shameful thing to do, now would it" She smiled at them all, which only Lily returned.

The day went by as slowly as it could have possibly gone, Hermione completely worn out for the day, was sensing something strange from Remus, he looked sick, and gray-faced and looked absolutely horrible, from when he looked a lot better at lunch, she realized it must mean, it was a full moon tonight. He snapped a few times at Lily, causing some concern, even from the others. She had tried to reason with him, but all he did was glare, she had never seen this side of him, and it made her nervous. They were all lounging around the common room, before James, Remus, Sirius and Peter all claimed they needed some 'food'. They departed leaving Lily and Hermione all alone.

"You know, they do that a lot" Lily commented casually, it made Hermione wonder if Lily knew, or if she was trying to give Hermione a reason not to ask questions.

Alice departed the dorm, and came bouncing down the stairs. "Oh, Lily! Frank!" She was positively beaming towards Lily; it appeared she understood what Alice meant. "Oh, Alice, that's wonderful" Hermione had a slight idea, but truthfully, she was a little confused.

"Well, it might be best to head off now to the dorm, never know when the boys will trek back here" She motioned for Hermione to follow while Alice, it seemed was relaying a huge confession to Lily.

Hermione followed, what else was there to do. Sleep followed shortly after, and morning came quicker then she would have liked. She groggily got herself reading, and went to wait in the common room for everyone else, when that would be she didn't know.

What she did know was someone was asleep on the couch, and that someone was Remus. How injured he was, cuts and bruises, and they were so deep. She drop down to her knees and surveyed his body, it was a little awkward, considering he was shirt-less, but that was the last thought on her mind. Her heart ached for Remus, she wish she could help him in some way but that was impossible.

Her presence became shortly noticed by Remus, he groggily woke up, and winced at every movement he made, Hermione wished he wouldn't move around. His eyes widened in shock, upon seeing Hermione's face staring back at him.

"How long have you been there?" He asked curiously though she sense a lot of anger as well.

"Not long, I promise" She had to play it simple about asking about the cuts and bruises because she couldn't let on she knew about him. "What happened to you, Remus? You look horrible, do you need any help?" She wanted to help him, but she wanted him to want her to help hi, his face softened for only a moment before he scowled

"No, Hermione, please just go away" He made a motion to sit up, causing himself more pain then necessary, it was plainly obvious because of his face. Hermione layed a hand on his hand.

"Remus, are you sure? I want to help" This only made him angrier.

"NO" He stood up, and limped and swayed all the way up to the boys dormitory, leaving Hermione on the floor, feeling completely useless, and wishing more then ever, she was back in her time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had left alone to eat, she wasn't wanting to face anyone. Remus' anger had completely shocked her, it made her realize how little she knew about Remus and what he must have gone through. She was suppose to be clever and yet she knew how foolish she had been, she'd dealt with Harry's anger but even then she'd known that things would work out, everything was so unclear.

She tried to ignore the hunger pains, her reason for leaving hadn't been for hunger and she felt no urge to let herself eat. She noticed a few stray students in the Great Hall, lost in the thoughts of her mistakes, she was only alerted by the bang of the two doors of which shook away the once quiet atmosphere, but she didn't even bother to look up. Whoever it was couldn't possibly have anything to do with her, or so she thought.

"Hermione." A booming man's voice echoed, she let herself look up, and came face to face with James; a very angry James for the matter. "What did you say to Remus?"

Hermione could feel the few other students eyes on her, she knew she had to calm down James. "Nothing, well nothing bad." She spoke frank and honest, a slight creak of the bench let her know James had sat down, she continued. "He was all cut up and covered in bruises. I was only trying to help, I hadn't meant any harm. I certainly had not mean to anger him."

Hermione took a deep breath to compose herself there were a few moments of silence on both ends, eventually James broke it, he rested his hand upon Hermione's.

"I'm sure you didn't, Remus is well.. he's very complicated, there are things you don't know about, he can't be certain if he can trust you completely. Give him time, Hermione." He squeezed her hand, and smiled at her.

"But-but." She was slightly dumbfounded she knew how deep James and Remus friendship but she'd never actually witnessed it. "I suppose that's understandable, I mean I've barely been here. He needs time. He's got it."

James smiled in response and quickly changed back into his regular goofy self. "It's too early, it can't be healthy to be up this early. I don't think I can forgive Moony for waking me up."

Hermione finally let a giggle escape her lips, James twinkled in response. "I was beginning to think you were inhuman, far too seriously, much like Lily."

"I'm sure she'd love to hear you said that." A faint reminiscence of a mischievousness spread across her face, James eyes widened. "But don't worry, I won't say a thing."

Hermione made a motion to stand up, startling James. "I'm going to get my stuff-" She put her hand up to silence James. "And when I come back, you better not have run off because I plan on eating."

She turned around and exited the Great Hall, she wondered how the others would act around her, their loyalties would obviously lie with Remus, her thoughts were interrupted by an all too-familiar voice.

"You shouldn't worry about them." The voice came from the shadows of a corridor near the staircase, clearly they had witnessed the events beforehand otherwise they were very perceptible. She didn't cease her walking, but instead quickened her pace. "I didn't mean any harm, Miss Granger."

Hermione halted her footsteps, no one called her Miss Granger, besides the Professors. She put her strengths into confronting said person. "If you didn't mean any harm, how come your not showing yourself?"

As that was said, Lucius stepped out of the shadows. "Does this make it any better?" He inched his way closer and closer to Hermione and not a single thought told her to try and leave. She was dumbfounded. "You're certainly an interesting character." He chuckled in his oddly intriguing voice..

"What do you want?" It was clear to see he had up his sleeve, and she wasn't about to fall for anything. Lucius simply raised his eyebrows at her, Hermione stared him down, with him doing the same. It was an epic moment of staring and how amusing this would have been, with anyone else.

"I suppose trying to be nice is a crime these days?" His voice drawled, almost bored. "I figured you'd appreciate and understand that. With you trying to be everyone's friend, and from what I hear not going so well." A faint outline of a smirk was there and Hermione resisted the urge to smash her fist in his face. "Ah, I've hit a nerve. I see."

Hermione hated the sensation she got whenever she was in close proximity's to him. It was powerful, yet alluring almost. She could almost understand how Narcissa would become attracted to him, but the sensation also made her sick to her stomach. A sudden rush of voices caught her off-guard, she braced herself against the dark, cold wall. She foolishly hoped she would be able to blend in with the wall, she wasn't ready to see everyone else yet.

"I can't believe Remus.." The voices were getting closer and closer and Hermione slowly tried to edge away but Lucius inched himself towards Hermione ruining her plan of being inconspicuous.

"Would you go away." Hermione pleaded, there was nowhere to escape to without being seen with Lucius, and all that would do was draw attention, and attention she didn't want. "Please.." Hermione just wished Lucius would just go away, she didn't need to see his arrogant smirks every time she glanced in his direction.

Lucius seemed very pleased with himself, as if he'd won a prize. Hermione gave into leaning against the wall, even if it meant being in such close proximity to Lucius.

"... James didn't have to rush off like that." The already familiar redhead's voice echoed against the cold, dark stone walls. "It's not like Hermione wouldn't understand but.."

Her voice halted at the sight of Hermione and Lucius. Hermione for once didn't know what to say or do, she didn't want to accidentally say something she'd regret later. There was a tense awkward silence between Hermione, Lily, and the still silent Sirius and Peter.

"Hermione.. and Malfoy." She spoke casually but her eyes darted between Hermione and then towards the Great Hall. "Did-did James talk to you?"

"Yes, if your looking for him, he's in the Great Hall." She stole another glance at Lucius, who looked mighty pleased with himself.

"Thanks, Hermione." They kept on walking although Sirius sneaked a smile to her.

Hermione almost ready to get on the stairs, turned towards their retreating shadows. "How is he?" Lily turned around.

"He's doing alright. He's resting." She seemed to struggle with her words. "He'll come around, you know. Don't worry."

She turned and walked away, as did Hermione. Lucius made a dramatic exit and proceeded to follow her and it wasn't long before they were walking in sync.

"Why are you following me?" Hermione hissed, this day was only getting worse, instead of better.

"Oh, I'm just being a gentleman."

Hermione already to turn sideways and kill him and save the trouble, focused on passing portraits as they went up the staircase.

"Well, don't." She spat out. "I don't need them hating me anymore." She took her focus off the nosy portraits and stared down Lucius. "Besides, wouldn't your little _friends_ be disgusted by this?" She motioned around. "You're being nice, that's really normal. You don't see any of your friends, socializing with anyone like me, or even Gryffindors for that matter."

It seemed as if nothing she could say would make Lucius go away. She knew better than to test his limits as she knew what he could be like but every time they were in such close proximity's, her emotions got the best of her.

"You see to know so much about me, when I know so little about you." He paused. "That is why I am here, you're fascinating, Hermione. Whether you'd like to believe that, but you made a good point, not all my friends understand why I bother." His face twisted into a very arrogant grin. "It also helps that your quite attractive."

"Does that ever work for you?" She was referring to his stupid grin and him calling her attractive.

"All the time." That only made her want to gag, luckily she was saved by their arrival at the portrait.

"Okay, you can go away now" She snapped bitterly at him.

Lucius moved far enough out of range, Hermione quietly said the password and slipped inside. She caught a few glances from the stragglers who hadn't left yet. She took her time in retrieving her things in hopes of Lucius being gone. She stepped down the stairs as Remus emerged from the boys dorm. They locked gaze as Hermione inwardly panicked, she quickened her pace.

She made it to the exit before he did, much to her relief. As she went to step out, there was Remus standing less than two feet away, staring at her. Hermione's eyes widened, she could only imagine that he was probably going to yell again.

He didn't speak, just stared. She stepped out, and was greeted by Lucius much to her disgust. She turned back to Remus, who was looking at her, she couldn't understand. It felt like he was non-verbally trying to talk to her.

She turned away and resigned herself for the walk with Lucius to the Great Hall. At least she was doing well with one of Dumbledore's requests. When they got to the doors, Lucius very politely and gentlemanly bid her goodbye and welcomed her to sit with him in class, if she wished. Yeah, maybe if she was desperate.

She made her way to the table, knowing all too well that Remus wasn't far behind her. She passed by James and everyone and took a seat a little ways down. They all stared in puzzlement until they saw Remus.

This time around her intent was to eat and she did. When she was done, she stood up, and started to leave. Sirius held out his hand, grabbing her arm. It had startled her at first.

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

She processed his question and was ready to say yes but she noticed he hadn't even finished eating. "No. It's okay, stay and finished you food." She smiled sweetly and slipped out of his grasp.

She was stopped at the doors by Lucius and his sidekick Severus.

"Mind if we walk with you?"

She didn't think it mattered if she said yes or not. They would be walking there anyway. "Why not."

Thankfully, she did survive the walk there. She managed through the small talk both, it seemed had been set upon. She politely declined sitting with them and took an empty seat, across the aisle from them. It was farther back then she'd ever sat but she just couldn't make herself go to the front.

She had barely noticed that her surroundings had changed, until she saw Remus, sitting next to her. She also noticed that Sirius was sitting with Peter and Lily with James. This seemed very planned out to her but at least there was no forced talking involved.

"Psst." Her brows knitted together in confusion. "Psst."

She finally looked up as Sirius flew a piece of parchment towards her, it landed gracefully in front of her.

_Oh. By the way, you broke the bet._

_You own me a date, missy._

_-Sirius_.

"You snake." She said louder than necessary. Sirius only glanced at her. "You stupid snake." She had caught the attention of Lucius and his gang. "You didn't want to walk with me. You just wanted me to talk to you." She couldn't believe she had been tricked, this was a first for her. "Damn. You're pretty clever."

Nothing more could be said, as Professor Slughorn made his appearance.

"Good Morning class. I trust you're all awake and lively today." A unison of chuckles echoed around the room. "Or at least you're all here." He seemed to be in a good mood but so far that seemed to be his general mood. "Good work on yesterday's assignment. Today, you will be writing some notes." A general sense of dread filled the room. "I know, no one likes me notes. You'll thank me when you don't fail your N.E.W.T.S"

A wave of his wand and a great majority of the notes appeared on the board. Hermione reached into her bag for some parchment, reaching for her quill, her and Remus bumped arms. She avoided eye contact.

"Erm. sorry." They both said in unison and both turned away from each other fast. Hermione concentrated on the notes, anything to distract herself from awkwardness that now plagued them both.

The signal for the end of the class was a blessing in Hermione's eyes. Of course, she still had other classes to attend, she was thankful potions was done for the day.

Sirius caught up with her as she tried to leave the classroom. His sickeningly charming smile accompanied him. She tried to avoid any sort of eye contact with him.

"Oh come now Hermione." He paused for dramatics. "I won it fair and square. When do we get to go out?" He was so self-assured, it drove her mad.

"Hmpf. Fair and square?" She snorted in disbelief. "Is that what were believing?" Although, none of it was fair in her mind, she wasn't going to back down. "Fine. You want a date? You take me out on the last Hogsmede trip before Christmas."

"But-but" Sirius paused. "That's months away!" A forceful amount of whining concluded the chat.

"You never said that it had to be anytime soon."

She picked up her pace and left Sirius in the figurative dust, staring in amazement after her.

(A/N: I fixed up the errors in this chapter. I hadn't noticed there were some issues. A new chapter should be up in the next few weeks. I lost all my files, so I've had to rewrite the next again)


End file.
